shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Isami Aldini/Gallery
}} Manga= Winter_Isami.png|Isami Aldini Isami Aldini mugshot.png|Isami Aldini mugshot Summer Isami.png|Isami during the summer. (Chapter 47) Takumi_comforts_Isami.png|Takumi comforts his brother, Isami Aldini. (Chapter 56) Takumi_and_Isami_young.png|Isami seconds his uncle's recommendation to send Takumi to Japan. (Chapter 17) Cuoco In Italia Aldini Twins.png|Isami listens to Senzaemon Nakiri's speech in the opening day of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Extra) Totsuki_students_on_opening_day.png|Isami is motivated among the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation students after Senzaemon's speech. (Chapter 4) Takumi_arrives.png|Takumi alongside Isami taunts Sōma Yukihira upon their first meeting. (Chapter 15) Isami_speed_chopping.png|Isami begins cooking in the training camp. (Chapter 16) The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Isami as pictured in Alice's presumption among the possible candidates of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Soma_Ikumi_Isami_and_Takumi_bid_farewell.png|Isami and co prepares for the upcoming Autumn Election. (Chapter 41) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Isami is among the participants of the Autumn Election. (Chapter 47) Takumi returning to Italy.png|Isami tells his brother he wants to stay in Japan. (Chapter 56) Isami_at_the_TAE.png|Isami at the 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 49) Takumi_Isami_and_Yuki_in_the_party.png|Isami, Yūki and a drunk Takumi during the party. (Chapter 60) Ikumi_and_Isami_sits_with_the_Polar_Star.png|Isami and Ikumi joins the Polar Star to cheer for the participants for the First Round. (Chapter 62) Isami_worries_for_Takumi.png|Isami worries for Takumi. (Chapter 77) Isami Stagiaire assignment.png|Isami during his Stagiaire-assignment. (Chapter 116) Soma and the Aldini Twins listen to Azami's speech.png|Isami, Sōma and Takumi listen to the broadcast of Azami's speech. (Chapter 139) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Isami and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Volume_5.jpg|Volume 5 cover Volume 18 alt.jpg|Volume 18 alternate cover Volume 28 Illustration.png|Volume 28 illustration Chapter_27.png|Chapter 27 cover Chapter_48.jpg|Chapter 48 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_78.jpg|Chapter 78 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover Chapter 125.png|Chapter 125 cover Chapter 126.jpg|Chapter 126 cover Chapter 235.png|Chapter 235 cover Chapter 244.png|Chapter 244 cover Chapter 297.png|Chapter 297 cover |-| Anime= Isami Aldini (anime).png|Isami Aldini Isami Aldini mugshot (anime).png|Isami Aldini mugshot Isami during the summer.png|Isami during the summer. (Episode 20) Takumi and Isami young (anime).png|A young Isami and Takumi talking to their uncle. (Episode 9) Aldini brothers listening to opening speech.png|Isami and Takumi Aldini listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) Aldini Brothers, Yuki, Ryoko.png|Isami in a cooking class with Takumi, Yuki Yoshino, and Ryoko Sakaki. (Episode 3) Takumi challenges Soma.png|Isami watches as his brother challenges Sōma Yukihira. (Episode 8) Takumi arrives (anime).png|Ikumi sees Takumi intimidate Sōma. (Episode 8) Isami's knife skills.gif|Isami's skill with the knife. (Episode 8) Takumi and Isami pass Hinako's test.png|Isami passes the test with Takumi. (Episode 9) Isami brothers challenge Soma.png|Isami with his brother during the first assignment. (Episode 9) Isami laughing at Takumi.png|Isami laughing at his brother's embarrassment after their cooking duel. (Episode 9) Isami and Sōma discussing about Italian egg dishes.png|Isami and Sōma discussing about Italian egg dishes. (Episode 13) Takumi and Isami enjoying dinner.png|Isami enjoying dinner with Takumi. (Episode 14) Nao's Curry Reactions.png|Isami and the others cover their noses due to Nao's curry dish. (Episode 21) Isami Aldini Title.png|Isami Aldini's "Title" (Episode 22) Isami and Takumi during the Preliminaries.png|Isami and Takumi during the Preliminary Round. (Episode 22) Stagiaire Isami.png|Isami during the Stagiare, slowly returning to his usual appearance. (Episode 36) Rebels Group A.png|Isami and the other rebels pass the first exam. (Episode 51) Isami Defeated.png|Isami is defeated by Eishi Tsukasa. (Episode 55) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Isami and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Aldini brothers Kibou no Uta.png|Isami and Takumi in the first opening song. Kibou no Uta.png|Isami in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 9 - Takumi and Isami.png|Isami in Spice (Episode 9) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Isami in Symbol |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel_2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Fratelli Aldini 1.jpg|Fratelli Aldini 1 cover Isami_ALC_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ Twitter icon Isami_ALC2_Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon White Day Isami Twitter icon.png|White Day Special Twitter icon All_cast.jpg|Isami with the other main cast Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster Season 1 Promotion Poster Version 2.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster (Verison 2) Isami_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Shokugeki no Soma White Day Promo.png|White Day Promo 2016 Shokugeki no Soma OST 2.png|Original Soundtrack 2 and Blu-ray/DVD volume 5 limited edition Category:Gallery